how low can you go ?
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: now that we know that it wasnt dan !!then who did it ? and who took piper? *part six* is up sorry if there are mistakes english is not my first language
1. Default Chapter

How low can you go

How low can you go.

Piper and leo are sitting in the sunroom enjoying a nice glass of cold lemonade.

When there is a knock on the door.

I'll get it leo says as he tries to get up it is kinda hard with piper sitting on his lap.

"Honey you have to get up so that I can open the door".

"Why don't you let prue or phoebe get it" piper says really not wanting leo to get up. She was to comefertable. "Because they are not home so get your little tush of my lap". Reluctantly piper roles of his lap, and on to the couch. "why cant we ever just have 5 minutes to our self" she thinks as she watches leo leave the room. 

No sooner had he left and he was back holding an envelope in his hand. "Who was at the door honey" piper wants to know. "I don't know" Leo says as he hands her the envelope. But this was laying on the doormat. "What is it leo" I don't know piper I just found it and it has your name on so I thought I 'd give it to" piper takes the envelope and lays it down on the side table. "Your not going to read it" Leo wants to know. "Nah it is most lilely something to do with the club and today is my day of". Piper stated. "So where were we before we got interrupted" smiles at him. "I think we were right about here".Leo says as he walks over and puts his lips on hers for a passion filled kiss. "Uhm Leo I think we need to take this upstairs before my sisters come home" Piper says with a great big grin on her face. She was so happy her and Leo had been married for a while now but the passion was still there and she couldn't wait for leo to take her upstairs.

Leo took piper in his arms and walked towards the stairs." Why not orb" piper wants to know. "Because my love this is more romantic". Leo says with a smile. You could see that he loved his wife very much it was written in his eyes and piper could see it. Those eyes she could stare in them forever. They leave the room both of them forgetting the envelope that was on the table.

A little while later prue and phoebe get home from a day of shopping. "Hello anybody home" phoebe yells. No, answer. Strange the car is in the driveway where could they be. Prue walks in to the kitchen. "Her purse is here". Phoebe gives a little laugh "They must be upstairs". "Oh man not again shouldn't they be over the honeymoon stage by now" prue jokes. "You would think so wouldn't you"? Phoebe's replies with a little smile "Uhm you cant say anything young lady when cole is here we cant ever find you either". It seems like I'm the only one who has no man to speak of" prue says a little sad."Your man will come trust me and he is going to blow Cole and Leo out of the water he is so cute" phoebe says as she gives prue a hug. "Can you be sure of that did you have a premenation on that one." Prue smiles "No but look at you, any guy not interested in you is plain dumb so lets go in the sunroom and have something to drink I'm parched". Both sisters walk into the sunroom neither of them notice the envelope on the table. They sit and talk for a little while about nothing really interesting. An lazy afternoon going by.

"Oh hello when did you guys get home"? Pipers voice comes from the door. We have been here for hours" states phoebe as she smiles at piper. "The question is where have you been all day upstairs again". Piper looks at her sisters and gets red cheeks." If you guys don't stop teasing me, I'll may just reconsider moving out" piper says with a small laugh. "Sorry piper didn't mean to embarest you but where is the stallion" phoebe says as she looks past piper to see if Leo was there . "He had to go to work". Piper says with a sad look on her face. "We thought we would have the whole day but once again I was wrong". She hated it when the elders called Leo after they had said they didn't need him for the day. She walks over to the little table and picked up the envelope. "What is that Prue wants to know. "nothing something from work someone drop it of earlier but I never had a chance to look at it". "Who dropped it off" "Don't know but it has happened before so don't go thinking it has anything to do with demons or warlocks prue". Piper says a little irretated. Prue was always ready to jump to conclusions to fast.

Piper opens the envelope and looks at the contends. "Oh my god" she says as she drops the contends on the floor and covers her face her shoulders shaking and crying.

Both prue and phoebe run to her side to comfort her. Phoebe bends down to pick up the papers and photo's as she looks at the pictures she cant believe her eyes she then hands them over to prue "Oh my god"……………………………………….

To be continued 

Please review and part two will be up soon


	2. part two

Part two 

Part two 

Prue also drops the envelope on the floor. And covers her mouth in shock? "this cant be happening" piper cries her heart out." It can't be true". "Please tell me this is not true Please". "Piper calm down. Phoebe says as she tries to lead piper to the couch. Piper's face has lost all color and it looks like she is going to faint. Prue is in a big shock as well but then her protective mode kicks in. "phoebe go get her a drink of water". As she sits down next to piper. And puts her arms around her still crying sister. She can't believe what she just saw. This had to be a sick joke someone was playing on her sister and she was going to find out who it was and make him wish he had never born. Phoebe walks back in to the room with a glass of water. "Here sweetie". As she hands the glass to piper. Piper just looks at the glass with as stare blank in her eyes. She jumps up and knocks the glass out of phoebe's hand and past her sister towards the stairs. Crying like some one had just ripped out her heart.

"What are we going to do"? Phoebe says as she looks at prue. "First we are going to see how we can help piper and then we are going to find out who dropped of this thing". As she picks up the envelope and looks at it again. "This isn't right". She thinks as she hands the envelope back to phoebe. "Put this away so piper won't see it again". "It's a little late for that prue don't you think". "She has already seen it and is edged in her mind forever". "No matter what we do with it we can burn this thing and she will always remember it". Phoebe stated but still puts the envelope and it's contends in the cabinet under the television.

Both sister walk up the stairs and to pipers room they knock and enter the room to find piper on her bed softly crying in her pillow. "Piper honey this most be some cruel joke someone is playing on you". Prue tries but she is not getting a response al they can hear are the little sobs coming from a muffled pillow. "Please piper talk to us" phoebe tries. Slowly piper's head comes out of the pillow. "I don't know how to handle this". She says softly tears still coming down. "I never thought that anything like that could happen to me". "How did this happen"? As she start to cry harder again. "I cant do this I really cant prue"!! As she puts her head on prue's lap. Prue just strokes her hair as she wipes a tear of her own face. Phoebe is getting scared she has never seen piper so heart broken and she didn't know how she could help her sister. She bent her head and puts her face next to pipers as to show her she was there for her to.

After what seemed like forever piper falls asleep, to the soft strokes of prue's hand on her head and gentle rocking of phoebe. Both her sisters walk out of the room. They look at one another and gave each other a hug. For right now they had calmed piper down but both of them knew that the hard part was still to come. And when that happened piper needed them more then ever. "I think one of us needs to be with her when she wakes up". Prue said. "Because I am scared as to what she might do if she is by her self". " I Agree I'll take the first shift" phoebe said as she took the doorknob to walk back in to the room. "Yes and I'll try to find out who dropped of the envelope". Prue says as she walks down the stairs. "I will find out for you piper I will find out". As she picks up her coat and heads out the front door. And if what we saw is true I'll help you through it.

She gets in the car and heads towards the club it was as good as any place to start her search…………………………….

To be continued


	3. part three

Part three 

Part three 

Phoebe stayed in the room with piper who was having a very restless nap." Poor piper I never thought that this was even remotely possible" she says as she crawls next to piper in the bed. Piper wakes up with a shock "Leo" "no sweetie it's just me "Phoebe answers. Go back to sleep honey. But piper is crying again. "I was hoping it was al a bad dream phoebe". She says in a soft voice. "I know I know". Phoebe says as she put Pipers head on her lap. "But piper what are you going to do if what you saw is true"? "I have no clue phoebe". Piper answers. She looks around "where is prue"? She wants to know. "She went to find out who drop of the envelope". "Why what is the point all they did was deliver it". "I don't know piper she felt helpless so she went out to do something". Piper sat up and looked at phoebe. "has Leo come home yet"? No he hasn't " What am I going to say to him pheebs I have no idea how to face him"? "I wouldn't worry about that honey when he gets here you will find the words trust me". Phoebe gets of the bed "I'm going to get a cup of thee do you want some"? No thanks I don't think I can keep any thing down. Phoebe heads out of the room. Piper walks over to her dresser and takes out her wedding album. And looks at the pictures slowly the tears come again. "Oh why us " why did this have to happen to us". 

As phoebe gets to the bottom of the stairs the front door opens and prue walks in. how is piper she wants to know? "She is not doing to good". She doesn't know how to face leo". "Well we make sure that we are with her when she talks to him" prue says strongly. "uh prue don't you think that piper should talk to him alone first" "Nah I think we should be there just in case". "In case of what prue". Phoebe asks. "Well that should be clear don't you think"? "For who piper or Leo" phoebe says. "Don't make a joke out of it phoebe I'm serious". "And who says that I'm not" phoebe tries to say but prue has already walked in to the kitchen. Phoebe follows and as she puts on the kettle she asks prue what she had found out on her search for the mysterious mailman. Prue tells her that her trip had been with out luck. When piper walks in to the kitchen her face was still very pale and prue could see that she had been crying. "Hey sweetie why are you down here we would have come up in a minute to see you". Prue says with a little smile on her face. "Why I'm not sick I don't have to be in bed you know". Piper answers with an undertone to her voice. "We are just worried piper you don't look that hot right now and it looks like you could faint any second". Phoebe says worried. "Fine if you guys don't want me here I'll go back upstairs" and piper turns around and walks back out of the kitchen. "hey piper that is not what we me…………." But piper has already left the kitchen and is heading up the stairs. 

After she gets to her room she locks the door and crawls back on to the bed. Maybe if she could get back to sleep this whole thing would go away. And wake up to find it was all just a night mare. But she just can't get her self calmed down enough to go to sleep. After a few minutes there is a knock on the door. "go away I don't want to talk right now" she can here that both her sisters are not moving away from the door. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill myself". She says through the closed door. Aldo that might not be a bad idea at least the hurting would stop. She thinks. Just then there is a blue light shinning in the room meaning that leo is about to orb in. "Hey honey I'm home" Leo says with a big smile on his face. But he can duck just in time to avoid a shoe that he swears was aimed at his head. "Piper what the hell is going on". He wants to know. He looks at his wife but even though she looks like piper this is not the piper he knows and loves. He can hear prue and phoebe knocking at the door trying to get in he reaches for the doorknob and opens the door. "What is going on with piper". He asks but when he looks at Pipers sisters he finds the same expression on their faces. "How dare you to come even near this house anymore". Spews prue "I should kick you out "comes phoebe from behind. Leo looks at the three sisters he has no clue what is going on but he is going to find out………………………. 

To be continued

I promise we will find out what was in the envelope and why it freaked piper out so much? Please review or there wont be a part four lol just kidding


	4. part four

Part four

Part four.

Leo looks back to piper he can see that her eyes are swollen and red and a hint of dried up tears on her cheek. But the thing that cut right in to his heart was the look in piper's eyes when she stared at him. He could still hear phoebe and prue ranting and raving in the background. But he didn't care as to what they might have to say. All he could do was look at piper. What had happened to make her look at him this way? When he had left this afternoon she had not wanted him to go. But that would not put her in a state like this. He turns around and again looks at prue and phoebe they to have this weird look on their faces. Looks of disappointment. But why? What had he done?

"Okay everybody out , not you Leo " piper says as she looks at her sisters. "Thanks girls but I need to talk to my husband alone " "well if you need us we are only a room away" phoebe says as she gives a dirty look to Leo. "Wow if looks could kill". Leo tries to joke as the girls leave the room. "Uhm Leo we need to talk and we need to talk right now" "sure sweetie what is wrong" "first don't call me sweetie" "and second I want to know where you go after you orb out of here" "Piper you know I cant tell you that we have talked about this before"! "I don't care Leo we have broken all the other rules why not this one"? "But piper"! "No butts Leo I want to know where you go and if you wont tell me then I want you to leave"! "where is this coming from piper"? "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE THIS IS COMING FROM"? Piper now screams at him. "My god piper calm down" " calm down, calm down how do you have the nerve to tell me to calm down". "Get out get out of my room get out of my house and get out of my LIFE". "Nope that is not going to happen until you tell me why the hell I am being screamed at PIPER". Leo now raised his voice to. If he was being accused of something then he was going to find out what no matter how much Piper wanted him to leave. Piper sat down on the bed. It looked like she had no fight left in her. He wanted so much to walk over to her and take her in his arms like they had done earlier on that day. And get that hurt look out of her eyes. "Piper honey I don't know what happened or what I might have done to get you this upset with me". "Oh Leo why didn't you tell me". "Tell you what piper". "That I wasn't enough for you". "What in gods name are you talking about piper". "don't deny it Leo". "Yes I will deny it piper you are enough for me I love you , you are the women I want to spent the rest of my life with and the life after that and the one after that , why would you say something like that to me". "Because………because". But she cant get the words to leave her lips the pictures she had seen earlier that day jump back in her mind. She gets of the bed and walks to the door. "I'll show you why". She walks past him. oh how she wished that she could just walk in to his arms and kiss him. She loved him and her heart was aching for him. But could she ever trust him again. And if she couldn't what would happen to them? Would he still be her white lighter? And if he was how was she going to deal with that? So many questions and so little answers! 

"It is so quiet what do you think happened"? Phoebe asks prue who is standing at the window looking down the street. Prue ……….. PRUE!!!!!! "wha ……What phoebe"? "Piper and leo quiet? "Oh I don't know maybe they are making up"? "ehew if she makes up with him after what she saw in those pictures I have to have a serious talk with her". "Well if she wants to there really isn't much that you can do phoebe she loves him and when you are in love you can almost forgive a person everything". "Point taken but I swear if cole would even consider doing that to me he would be out of my life before the door could hit him on the way out". "Well I for one cant stand here any longer I'm going down there". Prue says as she walks away from the window and to the door. Phoebe not far behind.

"Phoebe …………. Prue have you seen the envelope? Piper's voice comes from the sunroom. Phoebe walks over to the cabinet and takes out the envelope. Then hands it over to piper. "This is what I was talking about". As she hands over the envelope to Leo. Her hands shaking. Leo takes the brown envelope and with trembeling fingers opens it up. His eyes go over the pictures and then he reads the note. Dear piper when I came across these I thought that you had a right to know I know this might come as a shock to you but I really did think that you have to know who you are married to. Better to find out sooner than later. A friend Leo looked at piper and………………………………………………………………………….

To be continued


	5. part five

Part five

Part five

A total look of devastation came over his face. "Piper that is not me" "You can't believe that that is me do you". He tries to get out. "A pictures says more than a thousand words". Phoebe says somewhere behind him. But all Leo can do is look at piper. Who looks like she just went 10 rounds with the worst demon. "Stay out of it phoebe"! Leo says with more force then he intended to. "Excuse me but when you hurt piper like this I am getting involved". Phoebe says with a strong voice. "Uhm phoebe maybe we should leave the two of them alone". Prue voices. " But prue I want…………….. ! " I know so do I, but they have to work this out first then we will have a stab at him kay". As she puts her arm around phoebe and drags her out of the room phoebe still trying to voice her opinion.

"Piper this is not me I swear I don't even know who these women are" Leo why don't you just give up , like phoebe says it is al there and naked as I might ad". "What was wrong Leo one was not enough you needed two at one time". Piper says sarcassticly "Piper someone must be out to get you or me". Leo tries. As he once again looks at the pictures. How in Gods name had someone done this he would never cheat on piper never as long as they would live! Not even with one woman let alone two at the same time. "Stop it Leo I don't even want to talk about it anymore". "Oh yes we are Piper even if it is going to take all night I'm going to convince you that that is not me in that picture with those women". "How are you going to that, I can see clear as you are standing here that that is you"." "Well some one must have doctored those pictures, and I'm going to prove it". "If you think you must". Piper says in a small voice. "Yes piper I must" he said as he looks at her. "Piper look at me please , look at me and tell me you really believe that that is me". Piper looks up at him she doesn't want to believe it was him but how could she not it was right there. "Leo I want to believe that it isn't you but how do you explain those pictures"? "I don't know sweetie I don't know". Piper looks away from him again as tears come to her eyes. Leo walks over to her and takes her face in his hands and lowers his head so that it is at the same level with hers. " Piper look in to my eyes and tell me you cant see how much I love you , I would never in my intire life hurt you this way". "You have to believe me". Piper looks him straight in the eye. Well if he was a liar then he was a damn good one cause all she could see was the love that he had for her and the hurt that she was causing him by not believing in him. But still she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I love you to Leo but it so hard I don't know what to believe"! As she gets up and runs out of the room and up the stairs. Leo can hear the bedroom door closing. "I will make you believe me piper I will". He whispers to himself.

Prue and phoebe hear the bedroom door close. They walk over to piper's room and walk in without knocking. They knew if they would piper would have refused to let them in.

They can see piper laying on the bed her tears still on her cheeks. "What happened " prue asks as climbs on the bed next to piper. Phoebe follows suite and sits on the other side. "Yeah did you kick his butt". Phoebe wants to know. "Phoebe!!" Prue hissed under her breath. "What prue I would have , you are not telling me you believed what he had to say do you Piper"? Phoebe says with a worried look in her eye. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore phoebe , he says that he loves me and I know he does so those pictures don't make any sense". "And if the person who sent them is my friend why didn't they just give them to me instead of leaving them on the doormat". "I'm so confused right now I don't know what to do". "Okay here is a question what are your heart and gut thinking"?

Prue asked. "They both say that Leo could never do anything that horrible to anyone let alone me". "Enough said then , if your gut is telling you to believe him then do". "prue " phoebe tries to interrupt. "No phoebe I have had the same thought as piper Leo would never do anything to hurt piper now cole on the other hand". "ha ha very funny prue". Phoebe says as she gives her sister a deadly stare. "So what are we going to do". Piper whispers. "First we are going down stairs and get those pictures and I'm going to have a closer look at them in the dark room and if they have been doctored with I'll find out". "What if the are not". Phoebe wants to know. "Then Leo gets a ten count head start before I'll hunt him down". Prue says dryly as she gets of the bed and walks to the door.

All three girls walk down the stairs. Leo is at the base waiting for them. Piper walks up to him and puts a hand on each side of his face. "I believe you Leo". Leo lets out a groan and picks piper up in his arms for a big hug. "I knew you would I knew you would". Was all he could say. Piper slid down so her feet could touch the floor again. She puts her arms around his neck "I'm sorry I doubted you to begin with can you forgive me". All leo does is bend his head and their lips meet for a long and soft kiss. "I guess he forgave her" Phoebe says. 

"Okay you two" prue says "we need to go and have a look at those pictures and then we have to find out who send them". "Well I might have an idea who sent them". Leo says to piper's surprise. "Who"? "Piper there is only one person who could have done this and if you think really hard you know who I'm talking about". As he looks her in the eyes. "You cant mean……………………………………………………….

To be continued 

We will find out soon. I promise. Please review


	6. part six

Part six

Part six

No that cant be he has been gone for what a year now" piper says 

"think piper he tried it before". Says looking at his wife.

"Who are you guys" talking about phoebe wants to know. "Leo thinks that it might be dan "piper says to a surprised phoebe. "No that cant be he would not do that" phoebe states. "Well give me another idea and I'll believe it. "Leo says "but for right now he is the only one I can think of". Prue looks at the three of them she tends to believe Leo's theory who else would want piper and leo to split up. "Think about it phoebe he was the one who couldn't leave Leo alone even after piper and Leo got together he kept looking in to his past" he couldn't leave it alone". It was like he was obbesest with it". Phoebe looks at all of them she had really liked dan and if piper hadn't gotten back with leo she would have liked him as her brother in law. So it was hard for her to believe that it could be him. "excuse me" piper says as she walks out of the room and up the stairs. "Now where is she going". Phoebe wants to know.

Leo has followed piper up the stairs and knocks on their bedroom door he doesn't get an answer so he walks in anyway. Piper is laying on the bed .tears still on her cheeks. "why would he do something like this Leo , he said that we could be friends and now he is doing something like this I don't understand". As new tears go down her cheek. Leo walks over and takes piper in his arms. "I don't know why he would want to hurt you like this , but I can understand how he feels". "What do you mean by that ". Piper asks him.

"Because piper you are a very hard women to forget you are sweet , kind, loving, understanding and I can say from experience that it hurts when we cant be with you". He gives her a kiss on the head and they both lay down. Piper puts her head on Leo chest and starts to fall asleep. Leo just kept holding her until she was fast asleep. His thought started to drift and went to Dan. Now he considered himself not an aggressive person. But for what he had done to piper he was going to pay. No one was going to hurt his wife like he did and get away with it. The pain in her eyes would be with him for the rest of his life. And Dan was the one who was responsible for that. How could this man profess to love her and than hurt her in the worst way possible. He had never hated him or anyone for that matter. But Dan had crossed the line by far. And pure hate was all that was on his mind right now. 

There is a soft knock on the door and prue pokes her head around the corner. "is she okay". "Yeah she is going to be fine ". Leo whispers back. "I just wanted you guys to know that I checked the pictures and you where right some one put your head on some one elses body". "Thanks prue "Leo says. "I just want her to sleep for a little while I'll tell her when she gets up ". Leo holds on tighter to piper and as prue leaves the room he starts to drift of to sleep as well. With revenge on his mind he was already in the early stages of his plan he only had to make sure that piper would never find out. Because he was not sure that she would ever forgive him. And the elders couldn't find out either or he was going to lose his wings for sure. A smile comes across his face as he falls asleep.

Prue is meanwhile downstairs whit phoebe "I think we need to keep an eye on Leo he had this look in his eye that I have never seen before and it scared me". Phoebe looks at her older sister and can see that she is serious. "I think that we need to find Dan before Leo does cause I'm not sure what Leo is going to do but I'm sure of one thing it is not going to be pretty. Prue says as she walks to the front door and hands phoebe her coat. "I think you might be right" phoebe agrees and both sisters walk out the door.

Up stairs both Leo and piper are fast asleep not knowing a dark figure in the shadows is looming over them. "She is mine Leo and you will never have her". Then the figure picks up a sleeping piper and heads out the door. After about an hour Leo wakes up to find piper gone. He walks down the stairs looking for her but can't find her just then phoebe and prue walk in the door. Leo we have to talk to you. "Have you guys seen piper". Leo wants to know. "No why ". Because she is gone and she didn't let me know she was leaving she would never do that". Omg phoebe looks at prue "do you think that ……..". "What "Leo wants to know. "We where worried about what you might do to dan so went to see if we could find him". Prue says. "And we found him" phoebe says as tears come to her eyes." Leo it wasn't Dan that send those pictures he was killed in a car accident a few months ago". "What then Who" "If we think who it is then piper is in big trouble" prue says as she stares at the floor. "Tell me who damn it "leo now yells at the two sisters. 

We think that it might be……………………………………………

To be continued


End file.
